FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: Ciel meets a demon when he was only a kid but does not remember.What if all of a sudden that demons comes back in his life only to tell him that he belonged to him. LOTS OF SMUTT/UNDERAGE DRINKING/NAKED MOMENTS - -
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I wanna thank promocat for review on all chapter of both stories. You see this is a new story that well I'm gonna finish here on . I am going to take my story from wattpad and make it into a kuroshitsuji version. So enjoy!

….

As i am walking down the street I turn and see an old lady waving at me, I suddenly stopped and felt a lump in my throat because at that moment the lady started to morph into me.

Wait maybe I should back up a little. Well for one thing my life is a very supernatural. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I guess I'm average. I have grayish blue hair, good grades but now all of a sudden I'm living in a mansion with a demon that I am totally in love with.

6 years ago...

"Mama! I can't find my dress. I practically was about to cry at that moment. Everyone always teased me because our family is very poor, but mama bought me a new dress so I just guessed that they wouldn't be so mean today.

"Sweetie it's in the white dresser" she yelled from downstairs.

As I open up my white dresser suddenly a bunch of fir started to flame. I was so scared I couldn't move then a guy came out the dresser and he was so handsome.

He smirked at me. "You wanna play little one." he whispered in my ear.

"But Mr. you have no shirt on". I giggled.

And that was not even the scary part -_-

A year later I found out that mama was dressing me up as a girl! No wonder every boy smiled at me hmpf!

…..,.

Don't worry my lovelies the story gets better and very interesting. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I shall never be as great as robovacation, littlestorm, blackdemon21 or NightcoreAddictXx and for that I am depressed because there so fucking amazing but I shall try. :D enjoy!

…

My alarm clock blared at 7:15am way to damn early. I woke up drench in sweat and gasping for air. The same nightmare everyday I have when mom and dad died, those horrible flashbacks will never leave my mind.

I shuffled out of bed and went to the bathroom and washed my face of all the sweat. I changed from my nightshirt into my black shirt, black jeans paired with my tan belt, leather hoodie and my doc martins.

"Hey sweetie I see you're not suspended once more" Aunt Francis snickered.

"Very funny Aunt Francis" I snorted as I headed for the door.

….

As I walked into the school building as always all girls greeted me.

"Hello my beautiful, have you seen my gay friend?" I winked.

The girls giggled and blushed.

"He's at field" Said girl number 2.

"Thank you ladies" I grinned.

…

I walked on to the field as my baby was on his hands and knees. I smirked and crept up behind him.

"Damn Alois I Didn't know you were that easy" I whispered in his ear.

"AHHHHHH, MOTHER FUCKING FAGGOT!" He yelled.

"You idiot" I chuckled.

…

I AM SO SORRY! I was supposed to upload this last night but the fucking Wi-Fi was down! -_- I'm working on a chapter now sooooo yea. Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, okay in this story were going to introduce Sebastian. Okay remember Ciel and Sebastian met each other before, but ciel was a girl during that time. Anyways enjoy!

…

Sebastian's Pov

I remember when I first met aurora in the broad daylight. She looked tall, fair, and Shapley; blue eyes, long lashes round, and here hair was of a silk like blue gray. She wore a most divine baby blue dress with a bow on the right shoulder and just a little glowing white skin peaking beneath the blue.

Her hair was wrapped tightly in a bun. Her lips was the most intriguing thing about her it looked pillow soft with a tint of red to it. Apparently she was a duchess, married to duke that moment I knew I wanted her. She was like a beautiful angel but at the same time just a bit tainted.

…

Sebastian Michealis is the son of Lucifer and the grand duke of hell. He always got everything he wanted, but suddenly he had disobeyed Lucifer. So Lucifer made him the great legend everyone always heard of, Death. Everything he touched died instantly, all except the people who were going to die soon. He suddenly found out if did not make a contract with the most beautiful soul Aurora/Ciel. She/he would die for good. Knowing Him/Her to be stubborn, Sebastian knew this would not be easy.

He knew he would need a different approach, If Ciel shall refuse, and He would force him by any means necessary.

….

Sebastian's phone suddenly rang. Looking at the caller I.D, He knew he had done something wrong. He answered the call calmly.

"Hey Lu, how's it going," He grinned.

"HOW'S IT GOING!?" Lucifer roared.

Sebastian winced. "What did do now?" He sighed.

"The council is getting impatient, If your gonna make your contract with that than do or else I will kill him myself," Lucifer warned.

"Don't even think about it, I will do it, I already located him" He said.

Sebastian Growled. The thought of someone taking his beloved's life, enraged him. He would fight Lucifer if it even came to that.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't stop posting new chapters, I guess because I'm happy. Anyways you guys like it so as I always say enjoy!

….

Sebastian knew Ciel would be late for class. He was always late, he was royalty but never had the manners to actually be royal.

Sebastian chuckled and headed to the school. After all what kind of a teacher would he be if he was late to teach his class?

….

"Don't call me an idiot, you fucking asshole" Alois said taking a deep breath.

"Aww poor baby, shake it off cupcake we gotta get to class," Ciel said as he held out his hand to Alois.

Alois sighed and took his hand. "Who do we have anyways for first period?" Alois yawned.

"We have a new teacher for English named ,"

"Pfffft what kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is trancy, it sound a lot like tranny" Ciel smirked.

"Shut it you stupid phantom" He snarled.

"GRRRRR I'm the devil" Ciel growled while waving his arms.

"The fuck?" Alois said as if he had two heads.

"Rah? Hmpf your rude," He pouted.

"Ciel no offense but you could not be devil" Alois laughed.

"Why not?" He retorted.

"Your ass can't rule over hell, you can't get to class on time" The blonde chuckled.

…..

(Skipping ahead)

Ciel and Alois entered the class just as the new teacher finished taking attendance.

"Good morning everyone, your king and queen have arrived!" Ciel yelled.

"Why the fuck am I the queen?" Alois questioned.

"Because my dick is bigger than yours," He smirked.

"Fuck you that's not true!"

"Please bitch my dick is over 5 inches bigger the your weenie"

"OH REALLY?!"

"I WILL WHIP IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled.

….

Sebastian was beyond pissed, He didn't know that the two were comfortable enough to be whipping out there dicks to each other. Sebastian wanted to be the only one to see it.

….

Oh man its so lateeeee ummm anyways goodnight. I got the argument because my friends are idiots. -_-


End file.
